


Tears On The Battlefield

by TheHyperWriter



Series: Zhian Shipping Fuel [3]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: ANGSTY AS FUCC BOII, Angst, F/M, Hyper's Zhian Shit, wow i write a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHyperWriter/pseuds/TheHyperWriter
Summary: What can go wrong with a rescue attempt?Everything.
Relationships: Lian/Zhin (Paladins)
Series: Zhian Shipping Fuel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743658
Kudos: 2





	Tears On The Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago so... please excuse my shitty style.
> 
> :(
> 
> Just spamming it here because I have a lot of fic backlog.

Lian’s fingers fumbled as she attempted to load more crystal bullets into her rifle. She raised her gun and fired, hearing the satisfying sound of her bullet hitting flesh. She didn’t care where she hit; as long as she hit someone. 

She didn’t notice a tiny pink haired girl lunging at her back with two knives drawn. 

When she turned around, her assailant was almost upon her. Lian braced for blades to come slashing down on her. But then, her attacker was knocked out of mid air by what appeared to be a moving cloud of smoke. 

The smoke solidified into a man with black hair tied back partially in a topknot. He held a flaming sword to the girl’s throat,

“Run, Lian.” he said, “I will follow shortly!”

“Zhin, what...” Lian could barely form words. 

“Just... GO!” He roared. 

Lian was personally glad that she listened. She did not get to see what Zhin did to that girl. But when she heard the sickening sizzle of burning flesh, she didn’t need to guess. 

She turned to see Zhin materialize in a swirl of smoke. His sword and his clothes were spotted with crimson blotches. He leaned onto a nearby wall suddenly, his hand clutched to his side and his face contorted with agony. His sword clattered to the stone floor as he keeled over. 

Lian froze,

“Zhin...?” Her voice came out strangled as dread filled her heart, “... Are you alright?” 

He looked at her and smiled through a mask of pain. He removed his hand from his side, revealing blood smeared on his palm from a gash in his side. His dark green robe was stained almost black with blood. 

“I believe I am facing... complications.” He gasped before slumping on the cold stone. 

“No! Don’t go yet!” Lian ran over and shook him by the shoulders as tears began to blur her vision, “I... I’ll get a medic! You’ll be alright!” 

“I do not need one.” Zhin murmured, “I will pull through this...” He tried to sit up but failed, finding himself too weak to do so. 

“Just hold on!” A sob was eminent in Lian’s voice.

That was all he heard until he blacked out.


End file.
